


El Juego de la Culpa (The Blame Game)

by capitu, eidheann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrydracompreg, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Pregnant Draco, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/pseuds/capitu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidheann/pseuds/eidheann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco no puede dormir, y todo por culpa de Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Juego de la Culpa (The Blame Game)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Blame Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846759) by [eidheann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidheann/pseuds/eidheann). 



**Título:** _El Juego de la Culpa_  
 **Autora:** eidheann_writes  
 **Clasificación:** NC 17  
 **Conteo de palabras:** 1.500 palabras aproximadamente  
 **Resumen:** Draco no puede dormir, y todo por culpa de Harry.  
 **Advertencias:** mpreg [Draco]  
 **Traducido por:** capitu  
 **Corregido por:** edelau  & iwao. Gracias por su ayuda invaluable e infinita paciencia. So las mejores. <3  
 **Enlace a la historia original:** http://eidheann-writes.livejournal.com/40151.html

 

Eran exactamente las 3:47 cuando Draco súbitamente abrió los ojos, y pasó de estar dormido como un tronco a estar completamente despierto en un instante. Sabía que eran las 3:47 porque así lo indicaban los brillantes números verdes en el reloj que Harry insistía en tener en su lado de la cama. Frunció el ceño, primero hacia el despertador y luego al bulto que roncaba a su lado. Al fin y al cabo, todo era su culpa; y se atreve a estar recostado ahí, _durmiendo_ , cuando es el decimosexto día consecutivo que él se despierta antes de las cuatro, y el segundo mes que lo hace antes de las cinco. 

Cabrón. 

Y ahora necesita ir al baño; perfecto. 

Con dificultad, se izó hasta sentarse, lo que implicó agitar una pierna mientras se empujaba con el brazo hasta rodar hacia delante lo suficiente para llegar al borde de la cama, dejando que la gravedad tirase de sus pies. Tras otra mirada furiosa por encima del hombro a su pareja que dormía dichosa, hizo el lento viaje de ida y vuelta al baño, maldiciendo cuando cada paso tambaleante le causaba dolor en los hinchados pies. 

Dejó que la cama rebotase al dejarse caer ora vez. Su única respuesta fue un balbuceo adormilado desde el otro lado de la cama. Suspiró estrepitosamente y arregló de nuevo las almohadas a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar el soporte óptimo para el vientre y las piernas que le permitiría volverse a dormir; aunque estaba completamente despierto y todavía no había conseguido volverse a dormir ni una sola vez este mes. 

Draco empezó a divagar, mirando el bulto con forma de Harry que la luz verde del reloj delineaba en el edredón. No era justo; se suponía que éste iba a ser el papel de _Harry_. Se suponía que iba a ser él quién se iba a quedar embarazado, ya que el trabajo de Draco en la botica lo descartaba. Pero no, los dos tuvieron que emborracharse en el cumpleaños de Draco y olvidarse que habían empezado a tomar las pociones fertilizantes. Y luego, la mamada de Harry lo dejó muy exhausto para follar; lo que, claro, llevó a que la polla de Harry estuviese en su culo cuando ambos estaban demasiado pedo para recordar un simple hechizo anticonceptivo.

Todo era culpa de Harry.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué?

Harry se incorporó, mirando a Draco con ojos de búho, quien se dio cuenta que sus _pensamientos_ se habían manifestado en un fuerte golpe en la espalda de Harry. 

—No puedo dormir.

Harry parpadeó un instante, su mirada desenfocada por una combinación de somnolencia y ausencia de gafas. 

—¿Me despertaste porque no puedes dormir?

—Bueno, no, te desperté porque _esto_ es tu culpa. —Draco se señaló el vientre que a los ocho meses de embarazo, tenía el tamaño de una casa pequeña—. Pero como esta es la razón por la que no puedo dormir… pues, bueno.

El silencio que siguió a tal declaración fue tan largo que Draco se empezó a preguntar si Harry no se habría vuelto a quedar dormido allí sentado con los ojos abiertos, pero finalmente Harry suspiró y se frotó los ojos antes de indicar a Draco. 

—Date la vuelta.

Draco lo miró boquiabierto. 

—¿ _Que me dé la vuelta_? ¡No pienso darme la vuelta! ¡Acabo de acomodar las almohadas a mi gusto! —dijo, ignorando el tono quejumbroso de su voz; era absolutamente justificable dada su situación. 

—Date la vuelta— volvió a decir Harry, usando _ese_ tono de voz de "yo maté al mago más malo de todos los tiempos, así que si digo _salta_ , tú dices _¿cómo de alto?_." La misma voz que al decir "chúpame la polla," hacía que las rodillas le cedieran sin ningún esfuerzo consciente por su parte. Solía usarla bastante a menudo para esto último.

Ahora también funcionó. Draco se dio la vuelta más rápido de lo que se creía él mismo capaz, contoneándose en un intento de alinearse con Harry, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la tibia mano de Harry en la espalda. 

—Me despertaste porque no podías dormir. —Su voz era un susurro al oído de Draco, pero parecía tener una línea directa con su polla que rápidamente empezó a endurecerse. La mano de Harry acarició lentamente su espalda, calor irradiando de ella en oleadas que volvían la piel de Draco en piel de gallina, como sólida presencia casi tangible a su espalda.

—B-bueno. No es muy justo. Me paso tres horas en la cama tratando de volver a dormir cuando tú no tienes problemas. —Su razonamiento sonó débil, sobre todo porque su voz seguía tratando de convertirse en un gorjeo cuando el pulgar de Harry se deslizó lentamente bajo la cinturilla de su pijama, trazando levemente círculos sobre su piel y provocando hormigueos al pasar.

—Mmm. —El sonido hizo que la espalda de Draco se arquease y su hombro chocase con la barbilla de Harry. Sintió un toque leve cuando Harry le besó allí antes de continuar. —Pues supongo que vamos a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

No era eso exactamente lo que había planeado cuando despertó a Harry, pero esa mano deslizándose lentamente por su cadera y abriéndose camino bajo su vientre hacia su _muy_ interesada polla, lo convenció de que era una idea maravillosa. Como lo hizo el sentir la polla de Harry, endureciéndose contra su espalda. 

—¿Qué propones que hagamos? —Su voz era un susurro aterciopelado, lo que sabía le encantaba a Harry. Harry lo rozó con la polla brevemente antes de posicionarse más abajo y apegarse contra él, con la polla perfectamente alineada contra el culo de Draco. Incluso a través de las dos capas de fino algodón, el calor que emitía era intenso y Draco se sacudió al sentirlo.

Se oyó un gemido silencioso cuando la mano de Harry se cerró suavemente a su alrededor, tirando del prepucio hacia atrás y deslizando el pulgar por la punta. Draco se sorprendió al darse cuenta que aquel sonido necesitado venía de él. Sentía el pecho constreñido, como si no le entrara el suficiente aire. Todo su mundo estaba enfocado en la mano de Harry; demasiado suelta alrededor de su polla, pero el pulgar trazaba círculos, círculos, círculos. 

Draco soltó un desquebrajado lamento cuando la mano abandonó su polla para viajar hacia arriba, por su pecho. 

—¿Lo quieres, no? —El murmullo en su oído causó que se le contrajeran aún más las bolas y la polla le temblara de necesidad. —Debe de ser difícil. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudiste masturbarte? —El pulgar de Harry ahora acariciaba los pezones de Draco, tan sensibles a estas alturas de su embarazo que sentía cada lenta rodada en ese lugar profundo dentro de él que seguía temblando por las atenciones a su polla, y se retorcía en la cama lo mejor que podía.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Harry con voz más estricta, y pellizcó brevemente el pezón de Draco antes de detenerse completamente. 

—¿Qué? —respondió jadeante, mientras peleaba por recuperar el hilo de la conversación. 

Harry le besó suavemente el hombro, aún sin moverse, mientras Draco trataba de controlar la respiración. 

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te masturbaste?

La poca sangre que no estaba concentrada en su entrepierna le subió rápidamente al rostro, Draco sintió las mejillas calentársele mientras la mano de Harry aún se apretaba contra su pecho. Luego se puso rígido e intentó apartarse. 

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver…?

—Porque creo que ya hace bastante tiempo. Un mes por lo menos —murmuró Harry, enfatizando sus palabras con un rápido apretón de su pulgar sobre el pezón de Draco, quien jadeó y se arqueó, empujando aún más el culo contra Harry, desencadenando otro gemido y vaivén de las caderas de Harry. —Creo que tu vientre te impide obtener un buen ángulo.

Draco gimió débilmente, tratando de crear un ritmo contra la polla de Harry, antes de tomar la mano de su pecho y llevarla bajo su pijama. Harry bajó ambos pantalones antes de empezar a moverse y por fin… _por fin_ agarrarle la polla en un firme apretón. 

—Creo que estoy en lo cierto. —La voz de Harry en su oído seguía aumentando su excitación cada vez más, hasta que se sintió encadenado firmemente entre la voz en su oído y la mano sobre su polla.—. No puedes hacerte una paja, no puedes follar… —Draco arremetía contra el puño de Harry, intentando alcanzar la velocidad que su pronto orgasmo le exigía. —Atrapado aquí, deseándolo. —La voz de Harry también se quedaba sin aliento, cada rápida bocanada, caliente contra la mejilla de Draco. —Deseándome. Deseando que te toque. Deseando que te folle.

—¡Mierda! ¡Sí! —Las palabras fueron arrancadas de la garganta de Draco con la fuerza de su orgasmo. Harry lo mantuvo en un suave agarre mientras continuaba empujándose, hasta que gimió y Draco sintió una oleada de humedad caliente sobre la espalda.

Se quedó allí tendido, disfrutando del cosquilleo en los dedos de las manos y los pies mientras Harry lo limpiaba y gentilmente le subía el pijama, cubriéndole la polla aún sensible. Luego se acostó de lado y se acurrucó detrás de Draco. 

—Sabes, no necesitas inventar excusas si te pones cachondo en medio de la noche.

—Es tú culpa que yo esté así. —Draco se movió hacia atrás, apretando el brazo de Harry alrededor suyo antes de soltar un aparatoso bostezo. 

—Hmmm. Vuelve a dormirte.

Y por mucho que odiase seguir órdenes, así lo hizo.

**~Fin~**


End file.
